The present invention relates to an improvement made to a brassiere, and more particularly to an improvement made to a fragrant brassiere so that fragrance diffused from the brassiere lasts for a prolonged time while the brassiere is absolutely washable.
A brassiere is conventionally used by women only as a close-fitting support for their breasts. To make the brassiere look sexy, the brassiere cups usually have different shapes and decorative patterns. However, there are many new types of brassiere developed in recent years, such as a massaging brassiere that massages breasts to energize breast tissues and promotes breast development. Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 214038 and 308804 both disclose massaging brassiere of this type. More recently, there is developed a kind of fragrant brassiere that is said to have the effect of the currently popular fragrance cure and is widely welcomed by women. That is, fragrance is considered to have a positive influence on a person's normal glandular excretion and therefore a fragrant brassiere is helpful to a wearer's spiritual and physical health. Moreover, the fragrant brassiere has the function similar to perfume that has become a necessary and important item in women's dressing. To make such fragrant brassiere, fibers added with fragrant substance are usually used. A disadvantage of such fragrant brassiere is that the fragrance thereof can not last long. A fragrant brassiere might very possibly lose its fragrance after it is washed five or six times. In other words, the conventional fragrant brassiere has only a very short usable life and is therefore not economical from a consumer's viewpoint.